As known in the art, a color liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 1 has a two-dimensional array of pixels 10, as shown in FIG. 1. Each of the pixels comprises a plurality of sub-pixels, usually in three primary colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B). These RGB color components can be achieved by using respective color filters. FIG. 2 illustrates a plan view of the pixel structure in a conventional transmissive LCD panel. As shown in FIG. 2, a pixel can be divided into three sub-pixels 12R, 12G and 12B. The structure of a typical transmissive LCD sub-pixel is shown in FIG. 3. As shown, the LCD sub-pixel comprises a color filter 42 and an ITO electrode 44 disposed on an upper substrate 40. In the lower section of the LCD sub-pixel, a lower transmissive electrode 64, a passivation layer 65 and a device layer 62 are disposed on a lower substrate 60. The sub-pixel 12 further comprises a liquid crystal layer 50 disposed between the upper and lower electrodes. The upper electrode is typically connected to a common line where the voltage is denoted by Vcom (see FIG. 5). As shown in FIG. 4, the lower electrode is electrically connected to a data line m through a switching element or thin-film transistor (TFT), which is turned on by a signal on the gate line n−1. The equivalent circuit of the sub-pixel 12 is shown in FIG. 5. Typically, the sub-pixel 12 is associated with a number of capacitors. CLC is the charge capacitance of the liquid crystal layer in the sub-pixel; CST is a charge storage capacitor fabricated in the sub-pixel in order to maintain the voltage potential between the upper and lower electrodes after the gate line signal has passed; and Cgs is the gate-source capacitance, which is related to one of the capacitors associated with the TFT and the passivation layer (not shown) in the sub-pixel. When the gate line signal is “on”, it drives the TFT to charge up these capacitors so that the voltage level (or VPIXEL) on the transmissive electrode 64 (see FIGS. 3 and 4) is substantially equal to the signal on data line m, at least before the gate line signal has passed. Depending on the design of the LCD sub-pixel, VPIXEL is typically reduced by an amount known as the feed-through voltage drop. In a conventional LCD panel such as a Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) panel, the color of the display varies significantly with the view angles due to the changes in the gamma curve.
It is thus desirable and advantageous to provide a method and pixel structure for reducing the effect of viewing angles on the color of a LCD panel.